Trust Me
by PsycheNyan
Summary: Captured, beaten, violated. That's how Izaya felt, but how could he even think his wounds were bad, when he knew just down the hall, Shizuo was getting everything he was, only ten times worse, and he was powerless to stop them. If he quits, Shizuo dies.
1. Chapter 1

Skipping home Izaya smiled, another successful chase through Ikebukuro with his favourite monster, Shizu-chan. How he enjoyed the thrill of free running, the amazed sometimes horrified stares his beautiful humans would send his way as he dodged vending machine after vending machine, as Ikebukuro's famous monster shouted words of sheer abuse after him, he loved them!

He loved the attention, but at the same time…it had its disadvantages, like now for example, smirking he suddenly bolted left down a empty alleyway, he loved how easily he could break into full sprint, so many years of being chased by Shizuo had definitely been the main cause of his reflexes being so sharp, and his speed only increased every time they two fought.

But it seemed his chaser was also pretty athletic, but clumsy as his footsteps echoed loudly of the alleyway walls, shaking his head Izaya turned down a path he knew full well to be a dead end, and from the sounds of things so did the other as the footsteps stopped, however he continued going and just like that, he kicked up on the wall and jumped so he was sitting on top of it, then turning to his chaser, he smiled, waved them jumped…

Right into the barrel of a gun…crap.

"Orihara Izaya I presume?" smirking Izaya pushed both hands into his coat pockets and leaned backwards a cocky smile in place.

"That information will cost you" removing the safety from the gun the man smiled and Izaya frowned, so these losers were being serious, face falling into a frown Izaya sighed and shook his head.

"What did I do this time? Loose you your job, get you in trouble with your wife, loose you your wife, talk your wife into killing herself, talked your daughter into killing herself, got any of your family members killed…am I getting warm?" thrusting the gun to the boys forehead the man growled.

"I suggest you shut up. Now, see down there" looking to were the man pointed Izaya blinked, that car looked a lot like Shiki's…

"I want you to calmly walk out of this alleyway and get in that car, if you try to run, I will shoot you."

Shrugging Izaya began walking out of the alleyway, keeping a close eye on the gun in the man's hand, as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't immortal yet…he couldn't risk these clowns eliminating him from the game now, not when he was so close…

Getting in the car he sighed and sat down, he really wasn't in the mood for this today…looking at the man with the gun he rolled his eyes, this had so better not be Shiki testing him again…he still had the scars from his last trust test…

"So, do I get the honours of your names? After all, you both know mine, or can I just call you Baka and Yaro." Looking at the man with a face as straight as stone, Izaya sighed "Wow, figures…the first time I get captured and my captors are boring old men."

Growling the man who chased him punched him in the face, sending his head into the side of the door, sitting up Izaya smiled.

"Ah there we go! That's more like it, now it's really like a kidnapping scene!" raising a confused brow, Izaya's "attacker" turned to his partner.

"He's insane…are you sure, he's really the right guy to ask boss?" Nodding the man now known as "boss" chuckled.

"He's the right guy alright, trusted by the Awakusu-kai and the Yakuza as an informant…I think he's the right guy."

Hearing this Izaya perked right up, a smile covering his lips, these guys were good to know who he worked for, now the question was…what do they want?

"So you kidnap an informant, whose job it is to give information, because you don't trust I'll give it to you? Honestly, the lack of trust you humans portray is amazing…"

Growling the one known as boss pulled out a cigarette and lighted it, only for his eyes to widen as the stick was whisked out of his hands, and thrown out the window, looking to the captured informant, the man's eyes held daggers, but as usual Izaya just replied with a smile as he waggled his finger in the air.

"I can't stand cigarette smoke…it reminds me of a certain brute I really dislike, so if you would be so kind as to refrain from smoking until I am gone I would be most grateful" he was pushing his luck, but they needed him, so at worst if the man did shoot him, he would survive…if barely.

Yet surprisingly, instead of hitting him the man smiled…

"By brute I take it you mean Heiwajima Shizuo, correct?" this caught his attention…nodding in reply, Izaya didn't realize he was tensing his shoulders, he definitely felt odd around this man…

"Well Izaya, you won't have to worry about that brute attacking you, as long as you work for me."

"And how pray tell can you assure me off that? Besides…Shizuo he isn't…well I don't exactly want to avoid him, I enjoy our little spurs…"

This seemed to draw in some interest from the man in front of him as his smile grew into one that rivaled the informants…

"Well then, it will be in your best interests to work for us then"

"Why, what are you planning?"

"I'm glad you ask Orihara-kun…you see even as we speak, your dear Shizu-chan is under our control, he is a strong one, took a lot to knock him out, but now…every time you refuse us, not only will bodily harm come to yourself, it will also go to Shizuo ten times worse…now, do you agree to work for us?"

Izaya seemed stunned for quite some time, he had never been in this situation before, and chances where neither had Shizuo, he could say no…and jump out the car now, but then what would happen to Shizuo?

"If I say no, what will happen to Shizuo?"

"Why, we will remove him from the picture, if you get my drift which, in your profession, I'm certain you do."

Kill him…no, he wouldn't let that happen, he had to stop them, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his knife, his movement as fast as ever…but sadly, the man's movement was faster.

He'd just flicked his knife open when a loud bang filled the car and pain began soaring down his entire right side, falling to the floor he gasped his left hand coming up to cover the heavily bleeding wound…

For the first time in his life, Orihara Izaya was truly scared…

"Sedate him"

Hearing the shuffling of feet and the sharp scratch on his arm, Izaya inwardly screamed he had never felt so weak before…looking up at his captor, his eyes widened, the man was on the phone, and even though the sedative was working quickly, he still made out what the man had said perfectly well…

"We have Orihara Izaya…he has acquired some slight injuries, but the medical team can handle them easily…ah he's awake is he? Is he causing problems...I see, that's good to hear, but considering, Orihara-kun gave us a hard time, I think poor little Shizu-chan needs to be punished…"

"No…Shi-zuo…" that was the last thing Izaya remembered of that day as the black canvas of his unconscious mind made itself at home…

To Be Continued…

**Okay to those who read "Roommates" try not to kill me for starting a new fic xD The next chapter will be up tonight, then sadly for the next 2 weeks there will be no update. The person commissioning it, requested after I finished and sent it to her, that I edited some chapters =3= but she goes on holiday tomorrow morning, and she doesn't like the idea of not being the first person to read the story she commissioned…so sorry about that :C**


	2. Chapter 2

Limping into the main office Izaya couldn't help, but glare at the back of the chair in front of him, as he waited as patiently as possible for it to turn and reveal his 'boss' he'd been here just over a week now, and to say it was hard would be an understatement, the first couple of days were spent boundary testing…however when the punishments starting becoming too painful he stopped.

After all he had Shizuo to think of as well, but now he knew his boundaries he was hoping to avoid trouble, just this man picked at everything he did…the first folder of information he gave, was a tester…now he was certain, no he was positive that all the info in there was perfect and completely 100% correct, but the man managed to find faults, that earned him his first beating…and Shizuo's third…

Without even realising it, he'd raised a bandaged hand and placed it over his stomach, the place where the worst of his wounds was located…gripping the fabric of his shirt beneath his fingers he inwardly growled…his new boss was far from patient, the bastard had not only shot him the first day he met him, he also stabbed him for taking "too long" getting "simple" information, when in reality it had been just over an hour…

Yes it was simple, when you could actually **go** outside. He needed to go outside and get proper surveillance otherwise his information was solely internet trust based. And as much as he loved the internet, you couldn't always tell a lie from the truth…as he knew first hand; it was easy to lie on the internet, very easy…thankfully he had trustworthy contacts.

But anyway, back to the subject matter at hand, his new boss…

"I have all the information you asked for, check for yourself if you don't believe me, I fine combed it all…none of it should be wrong" throwing the memory stick on the man's desk Izaya's face remained as impassive as it had when he entered, he just didn't get the same kick out of giving away another human beings personal information…

It had lost all of its meaning when someone started forcing him to do it with the threat of death…

Turning in the chair, the man smiled and picked up the memory stick, eyeing it with cruel intention…Izaya couldn't help the slight tremor that ran down his spine at the look, this man…he wouldn't refrain in causing him bodily harm, he knew that very well…

"So if I put this into my computer, I will find every single bit of information on my target?"

Nodding Izaya looked at the floor, he hated this man's eyes, like his they were red, but these eyes held nothing, but cruelty and malicious intent…then again wasn't thinking that making him a hypocrite…?

"Yes sir…" "Well Izaya-kun, I shall be the judge of that…your dismissed."

Bowing Izaya clenched his fists and turned to leave, stopping at the door he looked back a nervous look on his face…

"What?"

"When can I see Shizuo…you said I could see him, but you never continued talking from there…"

He seemed to think about this for a while, before he sighed and nodded.

"Ah yes…well I suppose you can see him now, after all looking at this…you did an alright job, there's a lot of information here, I just hope for your sake, it's all right."

Smirking Izaya's eyes turned cold, he hated people questioning his information…

"You should consider yourself lucky even if it's not; you see I'm not a charity, nor a mind reader. If anything is wrong, it's your own fault for not letting me leave this place."

Standing the man smiled, a very gentle smile that would fool anyone, anyone, but Izaya…he went way over the line…but hey, he couldn't help the way his mind was…

Walking over to Izaya, "boss" continued smiling till he was standing just barely an inch away from the boy's face, then it turned into a frown.

"Listen here, boy. You work for me now, I could give a fuck whether you are or are not a charity, as long as you're in this building, your body, mind and soul are mine. Are we clear?"

Now anyone else would take the poorly hidden malice as a sign to shut up and go, but Izaya wasn't just anyone else, he was Izaya…

"Now, now, now, it's called personal space, oh and a breath mint won't hurt…" Growling "boss" began walking to his desk, it was then Izaya noticed something…

"Hmm, judging from your hand, you're not married…and well, all I will say is with such an unappealing attitude, you won't ever find someone who loves you enough to marry you. Then again, she'd have to be blind, deaf and stupid to fall in love with such an ugly man in the first place, ha-ha."

His laughs stopped when he heard the click of a gun, opening his eyes he frowned, time to stop Izaya…however it seemed his mind had no intention of stopping, he'd had enough of this man.

"Well I'm off to see Shizu-chan! Bye-bye!" With that he bolted, inwardly cowering as he heard the man shoot, and felt the vibration of the bullet as it just missed his quickly moving legs.

Running down the near enough empty hallways, Izaya couldn't stop laughing, he wanted to stop, fuck he was terrified on the inside, he had death chasing him! He was just barely missing the bullets, he couldn't tell if it was the man's lousy aim, or he was just so used to dodging things with Shizuo…

Pushing through doors, He growled; stairs…up or down?

"Izaya, come here now!"

Down it was…

Shrugging, he began running as fast as he could down the stairs, he could feel his heart racing, now he was on the last flight of stairs and "boss'" shouts where growing louder and louder as his footsteps echoed like a doomsday drum of the moss and damp covered walls…

Coming out from the stairs, he growled; it was a dead straight hallway and all it led to was more stairs…but he had no choice, he could hardly turn back now…swallowing, he bolted forward, keeping his mind focused on where he was going, and his ears sharp as possible for incoming bullets…and it wasn't long till they stated ricocheting off the bullet proof glass every lab down the hallway seemed to have.

He wasn't even half way and he could feel blood seeping down his leg, side, forehead and arm, none of the bullets had actually hit him…yet, these were just rebounds that caught him…

Turning his head in the intention to look back his eyes caught a sight he never wanted to see again, it shook him to the point he lost his footing and ended up near enough flying a good 5 feet before he hit the ground, his right arm taking the entire weight of his body, a loud crack rang through the hallway, but the pain had yet to sink in as the boys adrenaline was way to high…

Pulling himself up, he near enough crawled back to the window…eyes widening at the full sight…

"Shizu-chan…" turning his head Izaya's eyes held nothing but sheer madness "What the fuck have you done to him! Harming Shizu-chan is my and my alone pleasure!"

"You fucking little bastard!" grabbing Izaya by his neck he forced his head to the ground, his anger was seething out of him as he held the struggling boy to the floor, growling he pushed the gun into his face, in the hopes to stop him moving, however it did nothing…

"You want me to fucking shoot you, cause I fucking will if you don't stop moving!"

Izaya paid no heed to him and kept fighting, he hated being pinned! Snarling the man above him removed his hand from Izaya's neck and grabbed his hair, he then began smashing the boys head against the hard floor only stopping when he could see a clear puddle of blood and Izaya had stopped trying to get away.

"That's better, now tell me…WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING!" his shouts where so loud Izaya couldn't help, but utter a small cry…it didn't help that his face was not even an inch from his as he shouted…

"I thought you were meant to be smart Orihara! Yet you try something so fucking stupid! I should blow your fucking brains out right now; you're not the only informant in Tokyo you know! Besides when you're dead, second best becomes _the_ best. So I won't lose much" he was about to continue when he noticed the smile on Izaya's blood covered face…

"What the fuck is so funny you little bastard! I'm warning you, no I'm telling you, anymore smart assed comments from you and I will ram this fucking gun so far up your fucking ass, and I WILL blow your fucking insides out!"

At this Izaya couldn't help, but giggle, he wasn't sure if it was the concussion he certainly had, or his need to push people till they broke that made him not stop…

"Wow, your vocab is amazing, fucking this fucking that…he-he besides…second best will always be second best even if the best dies, they don't just move up…they have to earn it, like everything. If you died, whoever you have appointed will take over, but they won't be the true "boss" till they have earned their place as alpha so to say…you humans truly are so illogical it's embarrassing…"

"Right that's it…I warned you Orihara!"

With that the man grabbed Izaya by the throat and dragged him to his feet, once he was up he exchanged neck for hair and forced the boy into the room in front of Shizuo's…

Throwing him onto the metal table the man smiled evilly down on Izaya as he screamed his broken arm giving a reminder of its existence; chuckling "boss" pulled the curtains across the windows and locked the door…

"I will make you regret the day you learnt how to talk Orihara, when I'm done with you, you won't ever speak again…I assure you of that."

It was then, that Izaya truly began to fear this man…no this demon in a human shell…

He was trapped, and no words would get him out of this now…

**I don't like this chapter very much ;.; I feel like I failed on it…written at 4am so if there are any mistakes…I will edit them once I have slept =3=**

**And Shizuo fans, don't worry he's in the next chapter….a lot =D just need this out of the way so I can get the storyline going ;3 **

***pat's Izaya* my mind is a cruel place, and sadly you're in it :3**

**Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and suggestions :) **

**Till the next chapter~ **


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is about three years overdue, but hey, I'm only human.

I didn't want to do it this way. I hate it when others do it. I get so excited for a new chapter, only to find; discontinued; it's not a nice word. It's basically a failure, so I'm not going to use that word, but I need to make this clear.

I don't watch Durarara! anymore. Not even with the recent launch of the second series. Not because I don't want to, but because I simply don't have the time to. I made this account around eight or so years ago now; I was 14 years old and still in school. Yes school is important and I'm not saying it was an excuse to why I could write, because it wasn't; I still had work, but boy was it easier than life is now.

As it stands, I have 9 till 5 lectures Monday, Wednesday and Friday with Tuesday and Thursday being 10 till 3, and when I'm not in class or working on projects, I'm attempting to be an active member of society.

So yeah, I'm now 22 years old and a fulltime University student. Yes, I can practically hear it from here;

'Big deal, millions of people are.'

True, millions of people are students, but there's only one me, so I have to be selfish here. I'm eventually going to be paying back, in total; £36,000 ($50,000) I can't afford to slack here; I'm naturally a VERY competitive person. I don't want to be the one that slid through with minimum passes, struggling to find even the most mundane of work. I want to be the one who walks out with Firsts in everything, and to do that, I need to work hard and not let myself be distracted by things I can return to once this chapter of my life is done with.

So watch this space. I'm not completely discontinuing any of my stories, should I get back into the series I will most likely want to make a comeback, but I need you guys to bear with me. As it stands, my writing style was appalling…so if I am going to go back to updating, I will have to re-write them all first...

And there you have it.

**Also, please note; It doesn't matter how many times you send it, I won't reply to your private messages if you're rude to me. I have a LIFE. It's not my soul bound duty to write for you...want a reply? Speak to me like a human, not a piece of crap on your shoe.**


End file.
